Maura's Deliberate Confession
by Wolflover007
Summary: Sequel to "Maura's Impulsive Buy." Written for my 1 year FF anniversary. See notes inside. Lots of Rizziles Love. Enjoy ;) Series now complete.


**Hello my lovely readers! Even though my one year Fanfiction anniversary was yesterday, my first story was publish a year ago today. As such I have decided to write the sequel people have begged me for.**

 **I look forward to another year and may even delve into other fandoms but R &I will be my favorite. **

**Enjoy this sweet, almost smutty, story. It is in 3** **rd** **person POV.**

* * *

Maura sat across the street from the building. She killed the engine and slowly took off her helmet, shaking her unruly hair as she went. She swallowed deeply before walking down the street. She walked into the building confidently but as she approached the second floor and the infamous number 12, he confidence ran.

She took a breath to steady herself and knocked on the door.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was sitting on the couch enjoying a beer. She had been plagued recently and had to find a way to get away.

What she was plagued with was Maura. Not her presence but her feelings for the doctor have changed as of late. Everything about this woman had her hot.

The gentle accidental brushes in the lab, the dresses she wore that didn't leave much to the imagination, the way she could be calm in situations that would terrify Jane, the confidence that oozed of her when she entered a room. Simply put Maura was a force not to be taken lightly.

More than that though Maura was sweet and made Jane…feel. After Hoyt, Jane was alone and couldn't trust anyone. Maura never ran and was patient with her, kind to her and made Jane feel alive again.

Basically Jane was in love with her and was too scared to act.

She sighed and took another sip of beer when she heard a knock on the door. Confused, as her mother was at Maura's, she slowly got up and answered it.

"Maura?"

* * *

"Hello Jane." Maura responded.

Jane stood at her bewildered. Maura was holding her helmet in one hand and ran through her hair with the other. The leather jacket she had on was a simple black with a fur lining on the inside. Underneath she wore a simple, torn, BCU t shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"May I come in?"

Jane let Maura in and slowly closed the door. She got Maura a glass of wine but Maura refused, she wanted to be sober for this. Jane sat down and finished her beer. Maura placed her helmet on the table and grabbed Jane's hands. She ran her thumbs over the scars but said nothing. Jane waited patiently.

"Jane I have a confession."

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I love you Jane."

"Maura."

"Please let me finish. I love you everything about you. Your beauty is beyond compare and your eyes show the world to me. Your strong arms hold me and shield me. I want to feel those arms around me every night. Holding me when I go to sleep and warming me when I wake up. I want to see your eyes all day, I want to make you happy in every way. I-"

Maura suddenly felt soft lips on hers. The lips didn't move at first but then a strong gentle hand settled carefully into her hair. She rubbed her hand up olive skin and when they pulled away she never moved it. They both looked down at their entwined hands.

Deep tan morphed into snow white. Both hands were strong. One could kill and one could help the killed.

"Maura."

Maura stared deeply into those chocolate eyes and realized that she wanted to get lost in them forever. She didn't move and just let their eyes connect. The feeling sent a shiver down both of their spines. Jane coughed slightly and Maura looked at her.

"Maura…I love you too. I want everything that you just said. I should have told you earlier but I was scared. Forgive me."

"Jane I was scared too. There is nothing to forgive. We have each other and that is enough."

* * *

Since Maura was in a confessing mood she decided to tell Jane about her past and the "impulsive buy." Needless to say Jane was quite shocked that the doctor did that.

"You were really rebellious?"

"Yes so much so that Constance threw me out of the house for a year. I sold the bike that same year and she let me come back."

"This bike means a lot to you huh?"

"Yes. It's pure freedom."

"I'd love to ride it sometime."

Maura smiled she'd love to give Jane a ride but only brought one helmet. Concerned about Jane's safety she wouldn't let her ride. Jane was sad but understood.

"Jane. Will you go on a walk with me?"

Jane tilted her head at the question but accepted. She decided to change out of her pajamas and into a dress. Maura sat patiently in the living room. When Jane reemerged, Maura's jaw hit the floor. Jane's blue dress hit all the right curves while still maintaining her masculinity.

* * *

The pair walked down the street and held hands. The quiet summer air was slightly chilly. Maura noticed and being the gentlewoman she was gave her jacket to Jane. Jane tried to be tough and refused it. Maura smirked and put it around Jane. Jane was instantly grateful for she was warmer.

She noticed how hot and masculine Maura looked in her torn t-shirt. The BCU logo was barely noticeable and the age was shown as Maura most likely had this shirt for 20 years. She couldn't help but think of how femine she looked tonight.

She didn't despise her feminine side but often buried it as to be tough and dominating. She was already whipped for Maura as a friend anyway, so she didn't mind being the femme in the relationship. Anything to be with Maura.

The walk ended up with them in the center of downtown Boston. Maura stopped and kissed Jane. The world buzzed around them but they couldn't care. The only thing that mattered was each other and as the moon shined brightly on them, they pulled away. Maura took Jane's hand and kissed it softly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. I love you Maura Isles."

* * *

The pair turned to walk home and Jane leaned against Maura the entire time. Maura smiled and ran a hand through Jane's hair. When they arrived on at Jane's apartment Maura pulled back. Jane was confused and tried to pull her inside. Maura looked down and quietly stood there.

Jane suddenly felt guilty and let go of Maura's hand. She looked down in shame. Maura noticed and pulled Jane's chin so she would look at her.

"Jane. It's not that I don't want to stay. I...I just want to do this right. Slowly, treat you like a queen like you deserve."

 _Of course Maura would be chivalrous._

"Well how very chivalrous of you Miss Isles."

"I know it's cheesy."

"No."

Maura stared at Jane confused, Jane usually hated cheesy acts like this and thought of her upscale ways as dumb and pretentious.

"It's actually kind of sweet. How you want to take things one step at a time. You're right there is no need to rush."

Jane gave Maura back her jacket and Maura put it on. Maura smiled and pushed a hair out of Jane's face. They kissed one final time but this time it was deeper. Maura trailed her hands up Jane's back and grazed the soft skin there. Jane placed her hands in Maura's honey hair. They parted once their lungs demanded it and simply looked at each other.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Maura."

Maura turned and got on her bike. Jane looked on at the sexy woman straddling her bike wearing all black and a sexy leather jacket. Jane might have to explore more of the fetish of leather. She watched as Maura left, speeding down the road and executing amazing control over the bike.

She went inside and used the fresh image to her advantage. Needless to say she didn't dream of nightmares but of her sexy new girlfriend. She should encouraged more of these "impulsive buys."

A deep moan was all that could be heard in the small apartment.

"Maura."

FIN

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well now that you read it, tell me if it was worth waiting a year for?**

 **Thank you to all the fans and reviewers for a great first year. it has been a busy year as i have written 38 stories this year. WOW. That's about 3 a month.**

 **I look foreword to writing more stories and celebrating my 2 year anniversary with you guys. i may be slowing down but wont stop yet.**

 **Peace and lots of rizziles (and other pairings) love.**

 **-wolf**


End file.
